Dawn
by midnight moonchild
Summary: When Sarah introduces Lily to shopping Jareth was full of dread having herd story’s from above, But when Lily shows him what she bought he decides Shopping isn’t so bad after all.


Dawn

By Midnight Moonchild

* * *

Chapter I

* * *

The moon began to give way to the sun as the sky irrupted into a million colours, The air sweet with the scent of Ark blooms as they opened to collect the energy they needed to grow from the sun.

The sky was a baby blue with only a few cloud floating in the sky with the labyrinth almost a glow with the sun reflecting off the glitter that seemed to coat everything in the labyrinth.

All was silent save for a few small birds giving the morning chorus. "Another beautiful day." Lily sighed in contentment looking out at the labyrinth from there balcony her eyes scanning the horizon while Jareth collected the breakfast tray from the goblin that had knocked on the door.

He stepped out onto the balcony and set there food on the table before taking a seat in the other chair opposite Lily. She smiled softly and poured there tea into mugs handing one to Jareth before sipping her own.

"What are your plans for to day?" Jareth asked as he set down his cup. "Im going shopping!" Lily said excitedly Causing Jareth to raise an eyebrow.

"Shopping?" Jareth looked puzzled. "But you went shopping yesterday remember." Jareth said in confusion. Lily giggled softly. "That was for the little ones in the nursery." "The newest goblins?" Jareth said glancing up at her she nodded. "Im going out with Sarah Above." "Oh!" Jareth gasped looking around in panic. "Your not making me come along are you." Lily burst out laughing then. "Don't panic its me and her a girls day out im not going to force you to come along, Although it would be nice or someone to carry all the bags." She teased making Jareth shiver. "Your such a wimp." Lily giggled throwing a piece of her toast at him, Jareth ducked chuckling before standing up.

"Ive got some things to take care of will you be back for lunch?" He asked pushing his chair in before finishing his tea. Lily shook her head. "Why don't you meet me and Sarah above for lunch at that nice café she showed us last month." Jareth smiled "Ok ill see you then." He gave her a kiss before strolling inside and out of the bedroom to his office leaving Lily to finish her breakfast watching the labyrinth.

* * *

Lily cleaned up after breakfast before walking into the bedroom to change clothes. She put on a white shirt with a black waistcoat and some black jeans tucked into black leather heeled boots and brushed her hair adding a little concealer to cover up her eye markings. She knew she could just use a glamour but sometimes she just liked to use make up like the women above.

She stood from her vanity and opened her jewellery box pulling out a pair of dangly earrings that where silver crescent moons and put them in her ears then ran her finger over her pointed ears casting a glamour to make them look human, After all there where some things make up could not cover up.

Once she was happy with her appearance she pulled on a long coat with fur at the collar and cuffs and put on a scarf. It was winter above, Picking up her bag she opened it to check she had her purse with some human money in and smiled seeing everything was in order.

"Ok shopping here I come." Lily grinned and waved her hand teleporting to the aboveground.

* * *

"Hi Lily." Said Sarah stepping out of the kitchen to her halfway where Lily had just appeared. "Hi Sarah." Lily said following Sarah back into the kitchen. "You look different." Sarah said pouring them some coffee. "Well cant have people freaking out when they see a Fai/Vampire with pointy ears walking around. "Suppose your right there." Sarah giggled handing Lily a coffee.

"How are things underground how's Jareth?" Sarah asked drinking her coffee and taking a seat. "Oh everything is fine just finished the Festival of the moon." Lily smiled drinking her Coffee. "Isn't that a little risky for you?" Sarah asked remembering when she had been underground and Lily had seen the full moon.

Lily nodded. "Indeed. I lasted two hours this time." Sarah smiled "That's a new record, How long do you think it will take you to become immune?" Sarah asked setting her coffee down on the counter Lily simply shook her head.

"I don't think I will ever be completely immune to the moons effects but I think over time ill be more resistant." Lily sighed setting her own coffee on the counter. Sarah nodded. "Im sure you will do great, After all you have Jareth to help." Sarah stood then. "You ready for shopping then." Sarah Smiled seeing Lily brighten immediately. "You bet I am." Lily smiled putting her coat on again "Lets go." Sarah smiled walking down the hall to the front door with Lily behind her.

* * *

On the way to the shopping mall Sarah put on the radio and smiled hearing David Bowie Singing Lets dance. Lily's ears twitched "Oh my he sounds just like Jareth." Lily gasped leaning forward to turn it up making Sarah giggle.

"Ive seen him in concert and believe me he looks like Jareth to." Sarah turned left at a roundabout and pulled into the car park near the shopping complex.

"Really? you don't think?" Lily asked not finishing her question as she knew Sarah would catch her drift "Nah." They said at the same time and laughed at the thought before getting out of the car.

Sarah locked the car before they heading towards the shopping mall. Once inside Lily looked around deciding what shop to start in. Sarah smiled knowing Lily had only seen a place like this twice and was still overwhelmed by all the shops.

"Where do you want to start?" Sarah asked turning to Lily and smiled seeing the mischievous Glint in her eye. Sarah followed Lily's gaze and giggled seeing the shop she was looking at. Sarah rolled her eyes "Ok come on." Sarah chuckled as they made there way into an underwear shop.

"Do you think Jareth will like this?" Lily asked holding up a black and red lacy number. Sarah just blushed "What?" Lily asked peering over the sexy underwear with a look of confusion.

"Im sure if you where that you wont be wearing it for long." Sarah said looking anywhere but the underwear Lily was holding. Lily rose an eyebrow "oh." Lily beamed walking over the tills. "I'll take these please." She smiled at the cashier. "That will be £10.00 please." Lily handed the cashier the money and winked at Sarah as the Cashier put it into a bag and handed Lily her goods.

Lily sighed rearranging her bags for the 3rd time "Oh my look its 12pm already" Sarah smiled looking at her watch "Where are we meeting Jareth?" Lily pointed to a coffee shop across the road. Sarah smiled it was the coffee shop she had shown them the last time they had visited her above.

"I thought you would approve." Lily smiled at Sarah before noticing Jareth sat at a table reading a paper with 3 mugs of coffee steaming on the table. He was wearing faded jeans and sneakers with a poler neck jumper and scarf with his hair tied back in a pony tale and a goatee beard.

"Hi." Sarah smiled sitting down with lily at the table. "Hello Sarah how are you?" Jareth asked folding his paper and setting it on the table. "Im great thank you." Jareth grinned "Peachy." He chuckled as Sarah giggled at there little joke. Lily smiled softly drinking her coffee.

"I took the liberty of ordering us lunch." Jareth said as a waiter set down some sandwiches on the table and collected there now empty mugs "Thank you." Jareth said to the waiter handing him some money the waiter fiddled with his pocket for a moment before handing some change to Jareth and walking off.

Sarah giggled softly causing both Jareth and lily to look at her strangely. "What's so funny?" Lily asked picking up a sandwich to take a bite. "Nothing its just you act so normal like you belong here." Sarah said looking at Lily then Jareth. "Isn't that the general idea?" Jareth asked not understanding her.

"Yes its just strange. I mean you are royalty." Sarah said eating one of her sandwiches. Jareth smiled at that. "I suppose your right it is strange." Lily giggled pushing her now empty plate to the middle of the table. Jareth nodded and put his empty plate on top of Lily's in the middle of the table.

"That was nice." Sarah sighed placing her plate on Jareth's and Lily's. "So what treasures did you girls find." Jareth asked sitting up in his chair Sarah simply blushed while Lily giggled "Ill show you when we get home." Lily Winked at Jareth making him raise an eyebrow "I look forward to it." He purred "And you Sarah?" Sarah blinked before getting her composure back "Some new cloths a few things for home the usual." Sarah smiled. Jareth sighed leaning back in his chair "Busy day?" Sarah asked seeing Jareths tired expression.

"Very." He sighed clicking his neck "Anything in particular?" Sarah asked leaning forward wanting to know all the gossip from underground. "Goblins." Jareth said getting up to stretch. "Speaking of which I should probably be getting back, Are you coming my sweet." Jareth asked offering Lily his hand. Lily nodded before turning to Sarah. "Thanks for taking me shopping it was fun." Sarah stood then and smiled before hugging Lily "Any time." Lily smiled and stepped back so Sarah could hug Jareth.

"We should do lunch again sometime." Sarah offered following them to the ally way by the coffee shop Jareth and Lily nodded "I shall send you word by Hoggle and we can arrange a time and date." Jareth bowed to Sarah and smiled seeing her expression. "Your surprised?" Jareth asked straitening up Sarah nodded. "Well you did Say Hoggles name right." She smiled "Im full of surprises." He grinned And Sarah giggled seeing Lily nodding behind him. "Well I guess I'll see you guys around then." Lily smiled before taking Jareths hand "Bye." Lily said and smiled seeing Sarah waving at them as they disappeared.

* * *

Disclaimer: Well there go. I Wander what Jareth will think of what Lily bought guesse we will justh ave to find out in the next chapter wont we lol.


End file.
